fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Lumoshi's Cookies: War
Lumoshi's Cookies: War is a fighting game for the Nintendo Comet. It is based off of Lumoshi's Cookies. It will feature some characters from it as well as characters who only play a supporting, non-playable role. The game will feature a large story mode, as well as a fighting mode. It is intended to have gameplay similar to the Super Smash Bros. series, but not identical, mainly in the fighting mode. Theme music Please click this as you read the article. Symphony No. 10, movement 2 by Dmitri Shostakovich. Gameplay The objective of the game is to complete a storyline based on the first title. It will not be directly connected to the plot - it will simply be an unrelated adventure between the main characters, as well as some new characters that will take more importance in future games. The main method of progressing through the story is through fighting in three dimensional stages. Instead of focusing on individual battles, battles will be treated as a bigger affair. Weapons and natural surroundings can be used to win. Winning is done by knocking out each opponent. The game will not be very character based, but items and weapons will play a bigger part. The way the character movesets work will be quite similar to '' Super Smash Bros.'' Weapons and items can be collected and stored in an inventory that will be used throughout the game. Weapons can aid attacks but have not been made so powerful to take away from the main gameplay - physical fighting. Amiibo All sixteen main characters will have usable Amiibos that will be produced by Nintendo. A system update for the Nintendo Comet in 2016 will allow Amiibo functionality for Lumoshi's Cookies: War. They will unlock extra moves for each character that can be switched on and off in the options menu. Players can choose either set of moves, but can't have a mix of both. For example, having all Amiibo moves is allowed, but two Amiibo moves and two special moves is not. Other than this, using all sixteen Amiibos in the game will unlock some extra weapons. Gimmicks Finale Move One of the gimmicks is the finale move. It works similarly to final smashes, but instead of a Smash Ball appearing, a player's experience gauge has to fill up to 100%. Normal moves fill it up by 2% and special moves fill it up by 3%. When it's full, players can activate it and unleash waves of pure destruction. The gauge is cumulative and doesn't start at 0 every match. For example, if a player finishes a battle at 20%, the next battle will have the gauge start at 20%. This is usable in the story mode, although they're nowhere near powerful enough to instant-kill powerful opponents. Driving Players can drive in certain segments of the story mode, such as when traveling to places. This only happens in a few places, though, as the island isn't very big and most of the transportation across the Serene Isles is done by walking. Modes Story Characters must progress through a large storyline which involves taking out enemies, fighting the other teams, doing tag team battles, and much more. The story mode culminates through the characters defeating a evil villain on an island. The players initially need to choose one primary character, which the story will center around, and three primary teammates who can be any of the playable characters. Although the others may be utilized in the story mode, the four the player has chosen will be the only ones that can be controlled. Survival In this single-player mode, characters will begin by choosing either to face all opponents separately, three opponents at a time, five at a time, or all fifteen others at once. But regardless, all opponents must be faced and after winning each battle on one life overall (items are provided around stages), the player wins. Classic Battles can have chosen stages which are based on some of the areas visited throughout the story mode. Players can do tag-team or individual battles, either with computer opponents or friends. Online play is available for this mode. Story As the player's characters can be chosen exactly 1,820 ways by using the combination {_{16} C _{4}} there are several different storylines that can play out. Although many of these are similar, some are quite distinct and for convenience's sake, only one is shown. Chapter 1 After the Great Cookie has been restored to the land of Travak, the Cookie Monster decides to reward all four teams for their effort instead of just the winner and promises them a tropical vacation to a group of islands very much like the Caribbean. All four teams initially pledge to go, but Team Simpsons decides to drop out at the last second to head back to their hometown of Springfield to catch up on what they missed. As a result, the Cookie Monster replaces them with some of their vanquished enemies, hoping to instill a bond of friendship between them all. At this point, the player chooses one playable character. At points, team attacks can be used so players can use different characters. Late one night, a pilot takes the sixteen team members to the Serene Isles, as they are called, and they arrive the next morning and check into a luxurious resort there. Each team gets a large suite to themselves after taking their share of the Cookie Monster's bounty. They initially enjoy their first night there. The gameplay is introduced when they do a for-fun fight in the water. Later at night, they and the other people at the hotel get together for a "beach bash" when suddenly, a swarm of Boos attacks, aided by some Dementors from the Harry Potter universe. Everyone at the party is terrified. Mario tries finding some light to deal with the Boos, but this doesn't take care of any of the Dementors. Korra and Aang try going into the Avatar State to repel them, but this doesn't work. The Dementors have already given the Dementor's Kiss to some of the party-goers, which means that they have literally sucked their soul out. They are about to do this to the two Avatars when suddenly, a young wizard who was attending the party uses expecto patronum, sending out a Patronus of a dolphin. After the Dementors are gone, he quickly introduces himself as Maxwell Chesterfield and gives them his suite number, then runs. When everything clears, the survivors of the attack are shown with their mouths open. The hotel owner congratulates the sixteen for repelling the enemies, but fears that there is worse to come. He entrusts them with many ancient swords made by tribes that lived on the Serene Isles thousands of years ago in case they run into anything on the remainder of their voyage. After this, security on the hotel is tightened and many guests leave out of fear. The player's team (who will we be assuming is Team Mario for the remainder of this section) decide to remain on the island until further notice, as Yoshi demands to get their money's worth of fun on the trip. Mario feels his instinct telling him to go after the enemies, as well. The next morning, they wake up and find one of the other teams (will be Team Nickelodeon in this case) gone from their suite. A search of the hotel yields nothing, but suddenly they find a manhole open outside the hotel and the three remaining teams head deep inside, where they meet a variety of enemies from the universes such as Boos, Dementors, and more. There are even some rogue waterbenders that they must overcome. It takes a lengthy exploration but they finally reach a massive lair with only a woman who introduces herself as Christine. Christine calls the chamber, which is part of a grotto under the island, her home. She says that she is a mysterious figure who has lived there for "centuries", and recently got quite angry when her home was being used for commercial development and retreated to this cave. She states that she has "unknown" magical powers and says that she wants them to get everyone off of the land if they want Team Nickelodeon back. The three teams conference and decide whether to take the gamble. They return to Christine and agree to find a way to get all the non-locals off the island in return for Team Nickelodeon. Then she asks them if they truly mean it, to which they reply yes. She then takes out a wand and does an Unbreakable Vow (see Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince) with the team members. After the Vow is performed, Christine provides them with a trove of magical weapons, which can be used in combination with regular attacks. She then takes them to a second chamber in the mountain, where some Dementors are watching Team Nickelodeon. Christine orders for them to be freed. Chapter 2 Christine sends them back across the sewer and back outside the hotel, where they explain to the hotel managers what Christine told them. They think it's just a fabrication of mind and send them back to their suites. Later in the day, they head back outside to enjoy the sun while it's still out when the man they had met earlier runs into them, Maxwell Chesterfield. He tells them that he is in a deep amount of trouble with Christine. He sits them down briefly to tell them about himself and says that he is Christine's sister. The two are twins and grew up in Britain together. They are both wizards, and went to Hogwarts together before. They were both captains of their houses' Quidditch team as Christine was sorted into Slytherin and Maxwell into Ravenclaw and had a fierce rivalry. After they both graduated, Maxwell came to Travak to try and accomplish something in life while Christine had bigger goals that he did not agree with. He simply tells them that Christine isn't trustable until the teams speak up. They tell him that Christine says she's been living on the island for centuries, and Maxwell laughs and calls that a complete lie. He tells them not to do anything she had told them to do until he finds out they have all been bound by an Unbreakable Vow and then gets furious. He tells them that he didn't know Christine was on the island and didn't find out until the first Dementor attack on the hotel, when he managed to piece everything together. Maxwell says that there is nothing about Christine even remotely good and compares her to Voldemort. He suggests finding some way to fulfill the Unbreakable Vow to circumvent death, but at the same time do it in such a way that Christine is deposed of. He says goodbye but then decides to plan a meeting between the seventeen of them, saying there's strength in numbers. He gives them an address on the island and tells them all to be there the next morning. The next morning, they head there and find out it's a library. Maxwell is sitting at a table examining some books. He tells them that he has marked a location on the archipelago where he believes there are magical springs that can make any Muggles wizards and thinks they should go there if they have to satisfy Christine's unbreakable vow. He says there are a large amount of trials they must face to reach it however, which was set in place by the wizards that created the spring. Few have ventured there. They depart, taking three large SUVs to be able to fit everyone inside. However, before they get deep enough in the island to reach the spring, two of the SUVs are lost after driving on a cliffside path, containing two entire teams - Team Lumoshi and Team Villains, as well as half of the next team, Team Avatar. Only Team Mario, Korra, Aang, and Maxwell remain inside the last SUV. They stop and see the wreckage below, but the teams are absolutely nowhere to be seen. There are no bodies around, either. Maxwell says that they should start searching and drive down to the base of the cliff where the two SUVs had fallen off. They start exploring the mountainous area but run into hordes of some masked men that deploy some fully-evolved Pokémon on them. After a fierce battle with a group that includes Swampert and Greninja, they finally take down the Pokémon and their trainers, who they tie up and threaten. Maxwell has his wand at the ready for some curses if needed. The trainers state that they are part of a team known as Team Quarak, a word that means "sunshine" in the ancient language of Travak. They are aware of certain plots to take down the commercial establishments on the island after hearing them talk in the library earlier and this team has quickly been assembled by the island's main governing body as a secret agent type of thing and says that they are ordered to stop their efforts. A battle quickly ensues, as the good guys have to do exactly the opposite to fulfill the Unbreakable Vow that Christine made them perform. Maxwell has to resort to some sinister types of magic, although not as bad as Unforgivable Curses, as the main characters endure a long battle with the dozen or so men of Team Quarak. The head of the team, a man named Suruk, says that they will not be vanquished so easily and disappear into the mountains with their fainted Pokémon. Quickly, a cutscene displays with the prisoners - Team Lumoshi, Team Villains, SpongeBob, and Timmy. They have been all tied and are being detained in a small boat that has taken off from the shore not far from the confrontation of a few moments ago. They are quickly hit with Pokémon moves that drain their memories, allowing Team Quarak to tamper with them to be able to hypnotize them onto their side. Chapter 3 Maxwell and the remaining team members continue on through the mountain, expecting nothing short of a great challenge as they continue towards the springs. They can see waterfalls and rivers in the background in a heaven-like world. However, as they approach it, the road caves in. The two Avatars metalbend the SUVs and then form air currents to lead them to safety, and luckily they avoid falling into a dark chasm. They get back onto the road only to find some wizards in traditional wizarding robes. They point wands at them and tell them they've ventured into sacred land and ask what they have to say for themselves. Maxwell tells them to wait and begins explaining the situation, saying they're bound to an unbreakable vow and need the magic of the springs to help them fulfill it. The wizards are the guardians of the land and tell them to prove their worth, they'll need to confine the legendary Hydra, which is terrorizing the land. They do so, with only Maxwell's wand, Korra and Aang's Avatar powers, and Mario's trove of items that he, Yoshi, Rosalina, and Toad can only use. They head into the "Hydra Valley", as the wizards claim, and look around, searching the entire land to the edge of a small canyon, but they don't find the Hydra. Maxwell questions the authenticity of the men. Suddenly, the floor collapses, sending them tumbling down the canyon wall and onto the bottom of the valley, where the three-headed monster awaits, looking terrifying as usual. It breathes fire at them. They try to kill it and evade its wrath in a grueling battle. Korra shoots blazes of fire at it and Aang creates a mini-tsunami from the nearby river. Maxwell holds it back with a sectumsempra curse, and Mario distributes some Bee Mushrooms among Yoshi, Rosalina, and Toad to try to attack it. Unfortunately, Maxwell's sectumsempra does the opposite of the intent and two heads grow back in place of the one he cut off, leaving four heads in total on it. Plus, fire seems to have no effect on it. Suddenly, Mario gets a brilliant idea and tells them all to use fire attacks, while handing out Fire Flowers. Korra and Aang use firebending primarily and Maxwell uses fiendfyre, which is a very deadly substance. He tells them to run right after, and they all retreat to a small valley nearby while they watch the hydra flail with it, but its efforts are in vain and it explodes into dust. The wizards arrive and congratulate them on doing so and think that they are all worthy of magic. They lead them across the pasture-like land and get closer to the spring, which contains magical water they must bathe in to be able to use Harry Potter-esque magic. But halfway there, they are stopped by Team Quarak, who have found a way to enter the "sacred" land - by air. A large scale battle commences between Team Quarak and everyone else. Magic curses fly around everywhere imaginable, and the Avada Kedavra spell hits many as well. Even some of the guardians of the sacred land die. But the area is held up, and lucky, Team Quarak is dispatched, leaving dozens of their members dead on the floor. After this, the wizards take them down the valley until the spring, which is guarded by a charm that keeps the unworthy out. The wizards cast a spell on Maxwell, Team Mario, Korra, and Aang that allows them to enter the area. While they do so, they are heavily supervised. Maxwell stands aside as they approach the stream. The wizards say they must bathe in the stream to get magic. They do this, taking a swim for a few minutes. In addition to granting them magical powers, their injuries are completely healed. After exiting the stream, they are taken to a shop nearby in a small magical city on the island, and then they purchase wands and learn some basic spells. They think they are on a good path to complete the quest Christine convinced them to do until they see her fly in on a broom. Chapter 4 Coming soon! Chapter 5 Chapter 6 Characters The sixteen playable characters are tentatively the same as in Lumoshi's Cookies, except for Team Simpsons. It will be cut and replaced with a new team of players consisting of villains. The latter two in each table row are unlockable. If you cannot see the table in its entirety, your monitor may be too small and it's recommended to view in monobook if so. The team gimmick works a little differently, as stated before. Each character isn't automatically assigned into the game, but the player can choose their team from the sixteen playable characters instead of choosing one of four teams. Playable Non-playable *Christine Chesterfield: Christine is a mysterious witch. Not much about her is known. *Maxwell Chesterfield: A wizard and Christine's brother. They do not get along the best. *Cookie Monster: Appears at the beginning and is not very important to the plot. Stages Weapons Gallery Poll Thoughts as of today (3/24). 5/5 4/5 3/5 2/5 1/5 0/5 Trivia Category:Comet Gaming, Inc. Category:Lumoshi's Games Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Umbrella Games Category:Nintendo Comet Games Category:Fighting Games Category:2016 Category:Lumoshi's Cookies (series)